


Two Birds, One Stone

by purple_mango



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Sam, Reader in shock, Sam in a coma, established relationships - Freeform, i dont know im super tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mango/pseuds/purple_mango
Summary: Basically this chapter is a rewrite of season 9 episode 1 with you in it. It got away from me, that's why it is so long. If I choose to keep this going, like, into Sam healing, the reader struggling with Sam having an angel in him (Straining their relationship), Dean kicking Cas out, things like that, I promise they will be shorter and much better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have an exam in my neuro science class tomorrow morning, so obviously instead of studying I wrote this long ass fic that is full of angst and fluff.
> 
> This is unedited so if you find any mistakes please let me know.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy

“You wanna know what I think Dean? I think that none of this was worth what happened to Sam,” you whispered through gritted teeth.

Dean looked over at you from his chair that was perched next to Sam’s hospital bed. He sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He looked so tired, but you couldn’t feel anything other than the fact the Sam was laying there dying, and there was nothing you could do about it.

You wanted to go over and pull Dean into your arms, to tell him everything was gonna be okay, but you couldn’t move. You glanced over at Sam’s unconscious form then back out the window you were standing next to.

You caught a glimpse at the tv in the corner of the room seeing the news on the “global meteor shower,” you scoffed. What the hell happened?

All you could think about was the last few weeks and how you watched Sam deteriorate, doing nothing to stop it because he kept saying he was fine.

But, you should have known better, you could have saved him. It should have been you doing those trials, not him. Neither of the boys deserved to be going through any of this.

Just then, the doctor came into the room with a clipboard and Sam’s file. He looked over at you then turned to address Dean, “I got the results of the tests back, and I’m afraid it’s not good news.”

Dean stood up from his chair and moved to stand by you, taking your hand.

“Okay, show us what you got” Dean almost whispered.

The doctor pulled out the scans from Sam’s MRI and hung them on the light board so you could see.

“The MRI shows massive internal burns affecting many of the major organs. Oxygen to the brain has been severely deprived. The coma is the result of the body doing everything in its limited power to protect itself from further harm.”

You watched Sam’s figure as you took in his words, almost afraid to hear anymore.

Dean squeezed your hand before he spoke, “So what’s supposed to happen?”

You were wondering the same thing but you were afraid of the doctor’s response.

“If your brother continues on this trajectory, the machines might keep him alive, but-”

“He’ll be dead.”

You could feel the pain and anger radiating off of Dean, but you still couldn’t bring yourself to do or say anything.

The doctor spoke up again, “Technically, yes, I’m afraid so.”

“So, there’s no recovering.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, and it hurt you more to hear Dean say it.

“You mean there’s no bounce back, there’s no nothing.”

You felt numb, you could barely hear what the doctor was saying, “I’m afraid that’s in god’s hands now.”

You heard that. God? Hah. Dean let go of your hand and took a step towards the doctor, “You’re a doctor. You’re a medical professional, you’re trying to tell me that my brother’s life is in god’s hands? What is that supposed to be, a comfort?!”

“Mr. Dougherty-”

“No, god has nothing to do with this equation, at all.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“No! That’s not good enough!”

Dean stormed passed the doctor and out into the hall. You watched him go, staring blankly after him.

“Mrs. Dougherty” the doctor whispered.

You looked up at him, but you weren’t registering his face, his emotions.

“I am so sorry, but you need to consider the possibility that your husband may not make it out of this. I’m afraid now all you can do is pray.”

You vaguely nodded your head at him, and he turned to leave the room.

You stood there a few more moments trying to process what was happening. Sure, your life was messed up, it always had been. But it had gotten so much less shitty when you met the Winchesters, especially when you started a relationship, with the both of them.

You knew there was always the risk of one of you biting the dust, it was just something that came with the job description. But you never thought it would happen so soon, or like this. You could have stopped it.

**

Dean had been gone for almost twenty minutes and you were starting to get worried that he was going to do something stupid.

You took a deep breath and reached out to take Sam’s hand in yours. It was so much bigger than yours, and you smiled briefly.

“Sammy, I don’t know if you can hear me, but if you can, just hang on, okay? Dean and me, we’re gonna fix this. You’re gonna be okay, but I just need you to hang on baby. I love you so much,” you lifted his hand to your mouth and you kissed his soft skin.

You felt the tears stream freely down your face, but you did nothing to stop them.

“Where the hell are you Cas?” you whispered into the air.

Dean came back to the room moments later, walking over to the windowsill and leaning against it.

“Where’ve you been, Dean?”

He avoided making eye contact with you as he said through gritted teeth, “looking for help for Sammy.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Before he could answer you, a woman opened the door.

Dean pushed himself off the window and towards the woman, “I’m just gonna break the ice, are you an angel?”

Okay, that confused you. An angel? Dean wouldn’t call out to any angel, he only trusted Cas. But, Cas isn’t answering, so, does that mean?

The woman laughed and shook her head no, “Sometimes I wish I were. My name is Kim Shorts, and I’m a grief counselor here at the hospital.”

“Right, yeah, ugh. Sorry, I’m just tired… Well, all due respect, but ugh, we’re not grieving. Not yet at least, so.”

Dean looked over to you then back at Kim.

“I’m afraid as hard as this may be, I think this would be a good time to talk… about the inevitable.”

“Inevitable? Look ma’am, I’m sure you mean well, but Sam has been through worse and he’s pulled through. He’s gonna be fine.”

You were turned in your chair to look at her, finally coming to your senses.

Dean watched you and took in your reaction before he added, “Like she said, I’m sure you mean well, but inevitable? That’s a fightin’ word where I come from; There’s always a way.”

“And I am a prayerful woman who believes in miracles as much as the next, but I also know how to read an EEG and, unless you’re telling me you have a direct line to those angels that you were looking for-”

Dean cut her off then, “Yeah, no, yeah I uh- guess I don’t… But I might have something better.”

He chuckled to himself and started walking out the door, “I’ve got the King of Hell in my trunk.”

“I’m uh, is, is that uh- sir is that a metaphor?”

Kim gave you a confused look and you let out a deep sigh, “I’m sorry, we’re just dealing with a lot. I appreciate you wanting to help, but I think all we really need is to be left alone right now.”

You gave her a small smile, not caring if it looked fake or not. Kim smiled back and turned to leave you alone. You relaxed in your chair wondering what Dean could be up to now.

You stood up, leaning down to give Sam a kiss on his forehead, “I’ll be right back Sammy, I just need to find out what your idiot brother is doing.”

**

Once you were in the parking lot, you could see Dean standing over the trunk of the Impala, no doubt talking to Crowley. From the looks of it, Crowley was being a sourpuss and giving Dean a hard time.

You started to move towards him but stopped when you saw a strange man in a suit approaching. You quick hid behind one of the pillars, making sure to stay out of sight, but you pulled the angel blade Cas had given you out of your pocket, just in case you needed to intervene.

Peaking around the pillar, you saw the man had his own angel blade pressed against Dean’s throat.

“Fuck, Dean, by help you meant angels?” You whispered to yourself as you prepared to step in and kill the son of a bitch.

You could hear them talking but you couldn’t hear what about. The angel began pounding Dean into the trunk of Baby and you ran out just as another man grabbed the angel.

“Easy there brother, this young man has prayed for our assistance. Are we creatures of wrath, or compassion? I would argue the latter.”

You made it to Dean’s side, but didn’t dare do anything else seeing as the angel still had a firm grip on Dean and an angel blade poised to strike.

Neither man paid you any mind as they continued their conversation, “Forgive me brother, I don’t recognize you.”

Ah, so they’re both angels you thought.

“Happy to make your re-acquaintance, after you disarm.”

There was a brief moment where you thought there would be a fight, but when the angel holding Dean released him, you moved to help Dean up. Then, the one threw a punch at the angel that had decided to help.

“Come now, is that any way to treat a brother that was injured in the fall?”

You pulled Dean off to the side and watched as the angels fought for dominance.

Your angel blade felt heavy in your hand, letting go of Dean, you lunged forward and planted it in the back of the asshole angel.

“Who are you?” You demanded of the other.

“Never mind me.”

He turned to look at Dean then, “You’re Dean Winchester, I heard your prayer, and I am here to help.”

You watched as the angel collapsed onto the ground, then back at Dean.

“What the hell, Dean? You called for angels?! And not just any angels, but all of them? Are you kidding me? That one tried to kill you! What would I have done if I lost you too?!”

Dean turned to you, anger and pain etched across his features, “Too? You’re not losing Sammy, Y/N, so relax. I did what I had to.”

**

“What strength I have left, I offer to you.” The angel Ezekiel said to Dean.

You watched as the flames danced around him, scared of what Dean had gotten all of you into. You didn’t feel like you could trust this angel, but he said he could help Sam, and you wanted nothing more than for everything to be back to normal- as normal as it can be.

“Dean,” you whispered, he turned to look at you but when you didn’t say anything more, he went over to you.

He pulled you into a hug and you whispered into his chest, “I don’t know if we can trust him, Dean. But I am so scared and I don’t wanna lose Sammy. I think we should let him help.”

Dean said nothing, just gave you a squeeze before releasing you and walking over to grab the fire extinguisher off the wall. Once the flames were out, the three of you left the garage and made your way to Sam’s room.

Once there, you made your way back to the seat next to Sam, Dean moving to stand next to you. You leaned into him and watched as Ezekiel placed his hand over Sam’s abdomen.

You felt Dean speak before you heard him, “You still able to cure things, after the fall?”

You noted his word choice, how he said ‘cure’ and not ‘heal.’

Ezekiel pulled you from your thoughts, “Yes, I should be. But, he’s so weak.”

Just then, Dean’s phone rang and he answered with, “Who is this?”

You looked up at him to find him already looking at you, his eyes wide as he took in the voice on the other end of the line.

“Who is it Dean?”

He didn’t answer you, instead he left the room, leaving you with Ezekiel and an unconscious Sam.

“You said he’s really weak? What does that mean? I- I know you said you were weak too, so what does that mean?”

Ezekiel gave you a sad smile and put his hand over Sam’s heart.

“There is a way, but I don’t think you’ll-“ He was cut off by what felt like an earthquake.

“What’s happening?”

“More angels are coming.”

Dean rushed back into the room, “One of yours?”

“Trying to secure a vessel, we need to move.”

You jumped up, “No! if we move him, he dies.”

“If we stay, we could all die.”

You and Dean shared a panicked look, before you both moved to the whiteboard on the wall by the door. He picked up the black marker while you picked up the red. You both began drawing angel sigils all over the walls.

As you ran over to the next wall, you yelled to Ezekiel, “You okay?”

He shifted uncomfortably but stood tall, “I’ll manage.”

“Long as these are up, no angels are coming in, no one’s coming out, you gonna be okay with these?"

“As I told Y/N, I’ll manage.”

The shaking became more forceful and you fought to keep your ground, “What the hell is with these stupid assholes?”

“They’re here.”

Dean went over to the door, “Okay, do not open this door for anyone but me.”

“Dean, I’m coming with you.”

“Like hell you are princess, I need you to stay here with Sam, make sure nothing else happens to him.”

You wanted to argue, every fiber of your being told you to, but you fought the urge. Dean turned away from you and made to open the door, but you grabbed onto his arm.

You pulled him down into a kiss and when he pulled away you whispered, “Be careful Dean.”

He nodded then looked over you to Ezekiel, “Save him, you hear me?”

You could hear Dean yelling as he made his way down the hall, and your heart ached with the possibility that you could lose both your boys.

“Y/N, I need you to understand, this will not be easy. As I said, I am weak, and Sam is already on the verge of death.”

“You have to do something! You said you would try, so try dammit!”

Ezekiel turned away from you and back to Sam, he continued to move his hovering hand back and forth over Sam’s body and you felt yourself having to struggle to breathe.

You jumped at the sound of a loud bang at the door, only to see that an axe was stuck in one of the sigils.

Ezekiel looked almost as alarmed as you felt, but you didn’t have time to think about anything. You grabbed your angel blade and stood ready for whatever it was to come through the door.

When the door opened you were ready to charge, but relaxed slightly when you realized it was just Dean. Almost simultaneously, Sam’s heart monitor was beeping, signaling his heart was giving out. You ran to his side, but Dean pushed you out of the way.

“What the hell is happening?”

“This, just started. And the warding, I’m afraid I’m weaker than I thought… I am sorry Dean.”

Dean stopped crossing out the sigils as he ran over to Zeek, you quick picked up the marker and continued where he left off.

“We had a deal, okay? I fight, you save.” Your heart was breaking at the sound of Dean’s voice.

“And would that I could. I am just afraid it’s too late.”

“You kidding me?”

You pushed passed Dean and leaned down in front of the weakening angel, “You’re telling us you have no way of saving Sam?”

“Y/N, as I said before, there is no good way I am afraid.”

“Well let’s hear it dammit! We’re outta options here, I need you to save him!”

“I cannot promise, but there is a chance I can fix him, from the inside.”

It felt like time had stopped, the inside? That means possession, Dean would never let some unknown angel possess his baby brother. Your head was spinning, this was it, you were gonna lose Sam.

You were vaguely aware of Dean moving to your side, “From the inside? So what, you gonna open him up?”

There was silence and you just assumed Ezekiel had shaken his head no.

“What, possession?! You wanna possess Sam?”

You wondered how long it would take for Dean to realize what he had meant, it felt like hours.

“I told you-“

“No way.”

“You understood, it’s your call.”

“No, it’s Sam’s call. There’s no way in hell he’d say yes to bein’ possessed by anything.”

“He would rather die.”

There it was again, another statement, another fact. You were growing tired of the talks of Sam dying, there needed to be a question for you to see any way this would get better.

But here, the angel was confirming what you feared all along. The panicked beeping of the monitor was driving you insane. You needed to do something, you can’t just stand there while Sam dies.

Just then, Ezekiel stood from his chair and turned the monitor off, “I’ll leave you two alone with him then.”

You felt like you were going to vomit, this can’t be happening. 

“Wait! There has to be a way. You have to try. Sam is as stubborn as an ass but I don’t think he’d be willing to leave me, not yet.”

You grabbed onto Dean in hopes of shaking some sense into him. He needed to let Ezekiel try.

“If I consider this, and I mean just consider it, I need somethin’ man. You gotta prove to me how bad he is.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing, “Dean! Are you kidding me? We don’t have time for this! Sam is dying, Dean. You heard the monitor. Every part of him is shutting down, this is now or never!”

Ezekiel moved passed you, making his way to Sam. You watched as he put a hand on Sam’s forehead then put one on Dean’s, “Close your eyes.”

You stood there torn between wanting to see what Dean was seeing, and wanting all of this to be over.

Before you could even finish your thought, Dean was opening his eyes, pain evident, “What the hell are you doing Sam?”

“As you can see, there’s not much time.”

“I know, dammit, I know.”

“You said there’s not much time, so let’s do this. But, I just need to know one thing, how will it work?” You didn’t take your eyes off of Dean’s bloody and battered face as you asked.

“Mutual benefit, I suppose. I heal Sam while healing myself.”

It was Dean’s turn to ask, “And when he’s healed?”

“I leave… it’s the best of a bad situation, Dean.”

“Even if I said yes, it doesn’t mean squat. Sam will never say yes, not to you.”

“But he will say yes to you, and he will surely say yes to Y/N.”

You watched Dean as he ran over the possibilities in his head. You couldn’t wait any longer. You walked over to Ezekiel and lightly grabbed onto his arm,

“Please, he won’t say no to me.” Ezekiel nodded his head then put his hand back on Sam’s forehead. You watched as his eyes turned blue and his palm glowed a faint pink.

You were still scared but you had hope that Ezekiel could do it, and that Sam wouldn’t give up on you. Within a few moments, Sam shot up in bed, gasping for air. You knew it wasn’t him, not yet, but you still had hope things would get better soon.

“Come on, we gotta get the hell outta here,” Dean instructed as he tossed ‘Sam’ his clothes.

Soon the three of you were making your way out of the hospital and towards the Impala. Dean was the first to speak up, “So? How’s it look in there?”

“Not good, there is much work to be done.”

You focused on Dean’s fingers that were intertwined with yours as you listened to them talk. It was weird for you to hear Sam’s voice, the voice you knew so well, be so different as Ezekiel spoke through him.

“Yeah but, he’s gonna wake up, right?”

“He will.”

“So when he does, what, is he gonna feel you in there triaging his spleen?”

You didn’t like the sound of that, and Dean’s mocking tone didn’t help that.

You were about to say something but Ezekiel continued on as though he didn’t notice your shift in demeanor, “He will not feel me, no. There is no reason for Sam to know I am in here at all.”

This was all too weird for you, you knew it needed to happen to get Sam, your Sam, back. You listened as Ezekiel explained to Dean that Sam has the power to eject him at any time, and the thought of that was unsettling, as you imagined Sam finding out then slipping back into the coma, even dying, as a result.

“Then we keep it a secret for now, or long enough that Sam doesn’t need an angelic pacemaker, or I find a way to tell him… As for him being in the hospital, we have to figure something out.”

You forgot about that, what were you supposed to tell Sam? Would he remember whatever was going on in his head? Would he ask you about it?

It seemed like Ezekiel always had the solution, “I could erase it all if you like, Sam will not remember anything.”

You watched Dean as he contemplated this, if it was up to you, you wouldn’t let that happen. No one deserves to have their memories altered or erased without their consent. To you it would feel like the person would be aware that something is missing, without ever being able to find out what it is. That idea didn’t sit well with you when it came to your boys.

Eventually you got back to the Impala, and Sam- Ezekiel, slid into Sam’s normal spot, so you quick slid in the middle, not quite wanting to be far away from either of them. You sat there for a minute in silence before Dean slammed baby into drive and made way towards the bunker. You couldn’t help but think about Cas, and where he was.

Sam eventually fell asleep and that was your chance to ask, “Dean, what did you see?”

“What are you talking about sweetheart?”

Dean didn’t take his eyes off the road, but as you studied his face, you could see how exhausted he was.

“What did you see when Ezekiel showed you how bad Sam was?”

He hesitated a moment before answering you, “He was talking with Death, Y/N.”

You shifted your attention back to the road as you let Dean’s words sink in. So, if you had waited any longer, Sam would have left you. He would have gone with Death, and you would’ve had no say in the matter.

**

“Where are we?”

You jumped at the sound of his voice, “Sam?”

He gave you a funny look, “what?”

“Hey man, take it easy, how ya feelin’?” Dean’s deep voice was laced with concern, but he couldn’t hide the relief.

“I’m tired, like I uh- slept for a week.”

You turned in the seat slightly to face Sam, grabbing his fingers you said, “Try a day, you’ve been out since the sky was spittin’ angels.”

“What the hell happened?”

You didn’t know what you should say, so you focused on his hands.

Dean came to your rescue, “Well what do you remember?”

You listened as your boys talked. Sam was asking the questions that made you wonder how long hiding everything from his was gonna last.

“I’m just glad you’re awake Sammy.” He smiled and pulled you to him so that your head was resting against his chest.

Dean continued on as if you hadn’t said anything, “You know I meant what I said back at the church, you are capable of anything. And hell if you didn’t prove me right.”

Sam hesitated for a moment, shifting slightly so he could wrap both arms around you, “Good, because we got work to do.”


End file.
